Ruka Bloodworth
Ruka is a British/Japanese girl from London who was turned into a Shadow by the god Moros, then 13 years later turned back. So essentially she is 30 years old, but looks 17. Personality Ruka is more serious than Rose, less gentle, and doesn't really care for most things, but when she does, she'll either be harsher, or show a softer side. When someone annoys her, she'll get a little physical, as in hitting or stomping... Appearance Ruka stands at 5'9" with pale skin, vibrant emerald green eyes, and snow white long hair, knee length, which is a side effect from Moro's power. Her hair has thick strands going across the side of her face, the right one longer than the left, and down, starting from the middle of her back, if begins to spread out and curl upwards in separate directions. Her eyes and eyebrows are angled down to make it seem like she's always mad, or upset at something, but that is just her default facial expression. Ruka wears black torn jeans and a white loose T-shirt with a white baggy hoodie, but mostly wears her school uniform.. Her body has a slightly curvy shape and she speaks with a low pitch along with a thick British accent.. Relationships Asa. Mendoze: Rose', well, now Ruka's boyfriend. She keeps all her feelings towards him, but finds it fun to use her new personality against him. Jin: She treats Jin like any other kid now, not caring about his situation Zaeed: "Cyclops", Ruka has developed a slight distaste for Zaeed, not really caring about what he has to say, or what he wants done. Mari: Ruka, is on the fence about Mari. She likes her as a friend, but really thinks she just needs to chill. Rie: Ruka likes Rie since she helped figure out who she was before Moros changed her back. Ruka also likes Rie's supportiveness to the dorms. Clovis: Ruka doesn't like Clovis that much, seeing his failure to take things seriously, and making jokes about them instead... If it wasn't for his strike absorbtion, he'd take a staff between the legs. Sorry to everyone else for not including them! Statistics Weapon: 6ft Three-Section Converta-Staff Persona: Justitia Persona Appearance: 15ft tall woman in a long white dress reaching down to her ankles, and a silver chestplate. She wears a blindfold and has long flowing black hair. Shards of red glass rotate around her as a vortex of rose petals twirl about under her feet. Stats: STR: 4 END: 3 MAG: 2 AGL: 4 LUK: 2 Weak to Lightning, Resists: Wind, Nulls: Pierce Skills: Grand Tack, Blast Arrow, Swift Strike, Regeneration 2, Gigantic Fist, Counterstrike, Maximum Drive, Evade Electric Backstory Ruka Bloodworth was a normal teenage girl who used to live in London, and is the daughter of a British father, and a Japanese mother. They moved to Port Island due to a job relocation where she re-adjusted to her new life, until she went missing 13 years ago. Moros took her during the Dark Hour and along with 2 others, transforming them into the Daughters of Moros. Ruka, now Oni, was the most powerful Daughter, over 13 years of feeding and killing others, until she started regaining her human conscious. Upon regaining it, she chose to separate herself from Moros and flee to the Estate, where they soon turned her into the unstoppable tank, Rose. She lived in constant bliss of not remembering the human she once was until one day she was infected with the Plague, mutating into an abomination. On November's New Moon, Moros stopped by, and saw the horrible fate of Rose, and as an act of kindness, he turned her from a mutated machine, to a woman, giving her back her stolen humanity. Ruka now remembers everything, even when she was Rose, and now tries to get used to being human once more. Category:Personality Category:Appearance Category:Relationships Category:Statistics Category:Backstory